Forced Love
by OyasuMidori
Summary: In a world where Akashi is the most known and rich emperor and he had 5 talented butlers. He needed to get married and the girl that was chosen was Shiori Kagome, princess of an Orient empire. How will she react at the announcement of her wedding? /AU!KnB, Emperor!Akashi, Butler!MiraGen, Akashi x OC, Might contain OOCness./
1. Chapter 1

Akashi Seijuuro was known as one of the most young and wealthy emperor on Earth. He had everything: the money, the brain and the looks too. Every woman desired him, but he didn't care.

"Shiori-sama, your parents are waiting for you in the main living room on the first floor." A butler came up her room and slowly opened the door.

"Yes, I'm going." She answered with a deadpan look on her face.

Kogame Shiori was the only princess of the Orient Empire. Her people think that she is a gift from the gods, literally _a God. _She keeps denying that rumor, but nobody listens to her. It's not as if she cares either.

Shiori slowly walked to the living room where her parents were waiting for her. Carefully, she opened the door that revealed her mother and her father that both looked quite excited. That only looked like trouble to her.

"Shiori," Her mother started with a big smile on her face "We are gathered her to tell you some good news!"

The teenage girl rolled her eyes, annoyed. "This only looks like trouble to me."

Her father joined in, with the same big smile her mother wore.

"Shiori please let us explain." Without giving his daughter a chance to talk back, he started to explain the news. The more he explained, the wider Shiori's eyes became. She couldn't believe a single word her father said, but she knew he would never lie about this kind of stuff so she had no choice but accept the breaking news. Seeing the shock in her daughter's eyes. The empress tried to calm her down as much as possible.

"Dear, I can assure you everything is going to be okay. Knowing you, I'm perfectly sure you'll be able to do this. Right?" She turned to her husband that directly nodded with a smile. There was a silence until Shiori exploded: she stuffed her head on a pillow and started to scream as hard as she could. The princess did this for 30 seconds until she stopped screaming and started to take deep breaths.

"S-Sweetie, are you okay?" Her mother asked, unsure.

The teenager looked at her mom and glared. "Do I look okay?"

At a moment, she felt big hands on her back and then heard her dad's voice.

"Don't worry, Shiori. Everything is going to be okay, I assure you." He smiled at his daughter. Shiori got extremely annoyed and looked harshly at her father.

"Nothing is going to be okay. I'm getting married. I'm getting fucking married to a fucking emperor. Nothing is going to be fucking okay." She swore in a very unlady manner before standing up and going straight in her room. Her parents sighted in harmony, not knowing what to do.

When Shiori finally got to her room and closed the door, making a loud sound, she sat on her bed, troubled. She couldn't believe what her parents just told her. How was she supposed to take it well? Well she was totally clueless. The princess started to swear under her breath until she heard knocks coming from the other side of her door.

"There's nobody here." Shiori said coldly, until she heard a familiar reassuring voice. "Shiori-san, it's me. Can I enter?"

There was a long silence. "…Yes."

The door creaked open to reveal…


	2. Chapter 2

The door creaked open to reveal Momoi Satsuki, the favorite maid of Shiori. She was the only person with whom the princess felt comfortable. She knew that no matter what, Momoi would listen and never judge her.

"What happened sweetie?" Oh, how much did Shiori loved it when the maid called her like that. It was a soothing melody to her ears.

"I just can't believe that I'm already going to lose my liberty so easily…" The teenage girl explained in a low tone.

"Don't worry, Shiori," Momoi smiled softly. "The said emperor you're going to marry is Akashi Seijuuro, the man every woman wants. Oh, and he is 16 years old, just like you so it's much better, am I right?" She explained while patting Shiori's head. The princess closed her eyes and smiled, relieved.

"I thought I was going to marry an old perverted man. That's a relief!" Momoi giggled at her declaration. Shiori suddenly opened her eyes and looked at the maid with a tint of curiosity dwelling in her eyes.

"Say, Satsuki, when will I meet him?" She asked, looking directly in Momoi's eyes. She tilted her head while thinking.

"If I remember correctly, you two will meet tomorrow morning, so you should sleep now. It's getting dark." The maid explained while smiling gently at Shiori. The princess's eye widened when she realized it was already 8:30 pm.

"It's already this late? Crap, I'm going to prepare myself so I can sleep well and be ready for tomorrow's meeting with my future husband." She said while getting up and starting to prepare herself. Momoi smiled to herself.

"Then I shall take my leave." She declared cheerfully. Shiori smiled happily at Momoi.

"Yeah. Then I'll see you tomorrow." Momoi waved at the teen while leaving the room. After she left, Shiori prepared herself and went in her bed, but the she hears the door open and tensed. The moment she saw her mom's face, she relaxed but kept her usual deadpan expression.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly. Her mother flinched at the coldness in her eyes. Shiori could see the sadness in her mom's eyes, but said nor did nothing. Then her mother started talking.

"Listen, Shiori… I'm so sorry for saying it to you so carelessly. I-I could've been more… Better." She started explaining, but had to stop because she fell the tears dwelling up in her eyes. 'How troublesome.' The princess thought as she sighted.

"Don't worry about that. I already forgave you long ago." She talked in a bored tone. The empress looked up at her daughter and started dwelling up more tears until she jumped on Shiori and hugged her tightly. The teen was literally choking and tried her best surviving.

"Why did you forgive me so early? I don't deserve such kindness! I have the best daughter!" She shouted while the princess got even more annoyed and pushed her away.

"Satsuki told me about that emperor I was going to marry and the information she told me relieved me. So there's no need to be like that, Mother." She explained and continued when her mother calmed down. "Anyways, she also told me that I was going to meet him tomorrow. Is that true?"

She tilted her head, smiled and nodded. "Yes, dear. I hope it's not too early for you."

"No it's not." The teenager shook her head with a small smile. "Now, please let me sleep so I will have energy tomorrow." She said, back with her bored tone.

"Of course~ Goodnight, honey!" Her mother replied happily while exiting her room and closing the door behind her. The moment the door closed, Shiori sighted. 'Mother is really nothing but trouble, isn't she?' The girl thought with a small smile on her face. She then drifted to sleep.

~The Next Morning~

Shiori felt like somebody was shaking her while calling her name. Groaning, she opened her eyes and looked at the person who did this. It was Momoi. The maid giggled when she saw her master's grumpy expression.

"Shiori-san, good morning." She greeted happily. Momoi only received a grumpy answer from the princess.

"… Morning…" She slowly pronounced. Holding back her laughter, Momoi remarked something about Shiori.

"Pffft… Sweetie, your face is so cute when you wake up, but you know, today is the day!" The maid announced happily, thinking it might wake the teenage girl up. And guess what? She was right.

"OH MY GOD I TOTALLY FORGOT." She shouted and jumped out of her bed with only one jump and ran to the bathroom to prepare herself while Momoi brought Shiori her clothes. When she finished her preparations, she came out of the bathroom to see her mom sparkling, repeating how much wonderful she looked, her dad, smiling at the view of his wonderful daughter and Momoi that was literally fangirling over her. The princess sighted and smiled at the view.

"Come on, let's go. What are you guys are waiting for?" She asked with her deadpan expression, as always. The three idiots standing in front of Shiori smiled cheerfully and all nodded their heads.

"Honey, are you really okay with getting married?" The teen turned her head and saw her dad that was wearing an unsure expression on his face. She smiled a small but reassuring smile to her father.

"Father, you're worrying too much. I'm really okay." She declared. To be honest, she wasn't really sure about what to think at the moment, but she did her best to look the least unsure as possible. She smiled to everyone,

"Are we going now? Everyone gets in the car." Shiori said and they all nodded. One by one, they entered the car and started heading towards the Akashi mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment the car finally stopped to reveal the mansion, Shiori became really nervous What if she's not good enough? What if she doesn't please the expectations of that Akashi guy? What if she humiliates herself in front of her future husband? What if-

"Honey, you look like you saw a ghost. Please, calm down. You will be perfect." The worried empress cut Shiori's thoughts, getting her by surprise.

"Oh. Yeah, I'll be okay." She said with a reassuring smile. The princess then went next to Momoi and took her hand, shaking. The maid notice how shaky her master was and decided to pat her back to try to calm her down. When she did this, Shiori calmed down and the group started to walk to the entrance of the mansion and knocked. Moments later, the door got opened by a handsome blond guy.

"Hello and welcome to the Akashi mansion! My name is Kise Ryouta, one of the five butlers here. Please enter!" The said boy smiled brightly while getting off their way. Momoi bowed politely and followed Kise inside the mansion.

"Miss Shiori, you shall go to the living room with Mrs. and M. Kogame. My master is waiting to meet you." He explained with a wonderful smile.

'He has such a bright and lovely smile…' Shiori thought while smiling politely at the butler. She then turned to Momoi.

"Satsuki, you can go to the butlers' room and I'll call you when I'm finished, alright?" She told the maid. Momoi turned to the princess and smiled gently.

"I'll be on my way then." She declared while getting guided to the said room by Kise. Shiori took a deep breath before taking a step in the living room. The moment she saw her future husband, she could tell he stole her breath since she stopped breathing. He had wonderful smooth looking red hair and perfect heterochromatic eyes: one was red and the other one was gold. The princess kept looking at the dreamy emperor until her father poked her with his elbow. Shiori came back to reality and blushed madly when she realized what she was doing.

"S-Sorry. I was lost in my thoughts…" She said to the whole audience that was here (being her, her parents, the dreamy emperor and his parents) while bowing awkwardly. The mother of the red haired emperor got up and patted the teen's shoulder.

"Don't worry, dear. Every girl reacts like that when they see my son, so please don't be sorry." She smiled kindly. Shiori's eyes widened a bit at the kindness of the older woman.

"O-Okay." She replied, unsure of what to say. Her father then got up and smiled at the hosts.

"So shall we let our daughter and your son talk and get to know each other? We shall talk together too, of course." He asked with a smile on his face. The parents of Shiori's future husband nodded politely and got up. The four adults then left the living room, leaving the panicked teen with the emperor. It was silent for some time until the red head finally spoke.

"Hmmm… So you are my future wife? That's interesting. My name is Akashi Seijuuro, but please call me Seijuuro." He started with a small smirk on his face.

"Y-Yes. I am Kogame Shiori, you can call m-me Shiori." The princess replied, quite nervous. Akashi's smirk only grew wider at her answer.

"Nice to meet you, _Shiori._ Please take a seat next to me." The boy offered with the same smirk on his face, putting an accent on the teenage girl's name. She only blushed at the thought of sitting next of Akashi.

"N-No, I'm okay. I d-don't need to sit down." Shiori refused his offer with an obvious nervous tone in her voice.

"It wasn't a request. It was an order. Are you defying me?" He said coldly. Surprised by the sudden coldness coming from the emperor, she said nothing and just sat next to him. Akashi's smile came back.

"Good girl." He praised the princess while patting her head. Shiori blushed so hard that she looked like a tomato. 'What the hell?! Does he think I'm a dog or something?!' She thought furiously and none of the two teens talked nor looked at each other. The princess also wondered why the red head still haven't removed his hand off her head, still blushing.

-Meanwhile, with Momoi-

When Momoi entered the room, she couldn't believe what she saw. There was a purple haired giant that was too busy eating snacks to notice her entrance in the room, a green haired male reading a book next to a huge pink teddy bear and a tanned boy lied on the table, talking with… Nobody? Kise, exasperated, raised his voice.

"Murasakibaracchi, Midorimacchi, Aominecchi, Kurokocchi! I'm back!" The blonde declared loudly so he could draw the other boys' attention. But he didn't get it at all.

"Shut up Kise, you're too loud. Right Tetsu?" The tanned male looked annoyed and turned back to… WHAT? There was somebody there?! Momoi's eyes went wide when she saw a small blue haired boy next to the tanned boy. 'Was he even here at the start?' The maid thought, feeling weird. Kise felt the girl tense up and turned up to her, with a big smile on his face.

"Don't worry, Kurokocchi just has a lack of presence. That's why you didn't see him. That's awesome, right~?" The blonde boy said cheerfully. He then had a curious expression on his face. "Oh yeah, what's your name?"

Momoi looked at the butler and smiled softly. "My name is Momoi Satsuki." Kise smiled widened.

"Then Momocchi it is~" The blonde declared happily. The maid looked at him curiously.

"Momocchi?" She asked, surprised. Kise realized he didn't explain why he called her like that.

"Well, I always add 'cchi' to the names of the people I respect. I know I don't really know you yet, but you look like a really good person. I'm sure about it. But if you don't like the name, I can stop calling you like that." He explained with a wink. Momoi was speechless at first, and then smile one of her brightest smile to the blonde boy.

"Don't worry, I love the name! I was just surprised at first. Then can I call you Ki-chan?" She explained and asked sweetly. Her smile was so warm and loving that it grabbed the attention of the four other boys.

"Momoi-san." A calm voice called out right next to Momoi. She turned to see the blue haired boy right next to her. She couldn't help but let a yelp of surprise at the apparition of the strange boy.

"W-When did you come here?" The maid asked, trying to keep her calm. The boy then looked at her with a deadpan expression.

"I was here since Kise-kun started to explain why he called you 'Momocchi'." He explained calmly with the exact same deadpan expression he wore moments before. Momoi started to take steps back until her voice started to work normally.

"W-W-WHAAAAAAT?!"


End file.
